


Beloved Obcsurity

by Ritzykun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Goul Hide, M/M, Not RE:, Post Series, Smut, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Kaneki and Hide go after the same prey. The two meet once again after Kaneki thought his best friend to be dead.





	1. Impending Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my friend Kitten over on Discord

Title: Beloved Obscurity  
Series: Tokyo Ghoul  
Characters: Kaneki/Hide  
Genre: Friendship/Romance  
Rated: M  
Type: Multi-Chapter

. . .

1: Impending Meeting

White hair in view Kaneki was known far and wide in the Ghoul underbelly for being ruthless and one who showed no mercy or remorse toward his prey. As he stalked past others they shied away in fear of getting on the other's bad side and being eaten themselves. Still dressed quite shabby in the clothes he was tortured in, Kaneki didn't really care for his appearance, bare feet, and bloodstained hands an ever-present thing.

Scouting the area with his gaze, he soon caught the scent of a group of Humans, and they held the scent of being fallen from grace. Just the ones for him to go after by himself. He was known for dispatching whole groups on his own, leaving bloodied messes behind. Trailing the Humans his smirk grew upon his face, nearly beginning to salivate behind his teeth at the prospect of food.

There was another smell mixed in--the smell of another ghoul. Hide happened to be stalking the same prey, hiding in the shadows of an alleyway. He didn't yet notice Kaneki's presence, not yet used to his ghoul senses.

He had only been a ghoul for a short amount of time, after all.

He slowly began to approach the leader of the gang, barely managing to keep his eyes from activating.

Fixated upon the Humans, the white-haired Ghoul didn't notice another kin mixed into everything, arms reaching he about had one of them by the back of the neck. Growling in his throat his black nails dug into the skin of the Human in the middle, he wasn't even sure of being the leader - he just wanted to grab one of them.

Pulling them back he whirled around to shove them down upon the ground, his kagune snaking from his lower back. The Human began to scream and the others stopped in their tracks and were shocked, they hadn't even noticed a Ghoul. Moving to attempt to grab Kaneki a Human ran back and reached for his shoulder but the Kagune snapped and deftly severed the guy's hand, leaving him to stumble back and whine in terror.

His single eyes activated his mouth opened to bite the Human in the neck all the while feeling him fruitlessly struggle.

Hide wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Kaneki darting out and taking his prey wasn't it. He was shell-shocked, too stunned to move for a good minute. He watched, not moving to save the prey or intervene even though his stomach gave a loud, demanding growl. 

But this was Kaneki. For Kaneki he would do anything. Anything. So he stayed and he waited, watching as Kaneki effortlessly took down the other men. Meanwhile, he finally got the courage to step forward. 

"Mind sharing...?" He asked quietly, panting as his hunger activated his eye without him meaning it to. He grabbed the man with the severed hand and bit into his neck, not waiting for an answer and fully expecting to be attacked.

Amid all the screaming and the heavy blood scent, he finally noticed it - another Ghoul was there nearby. Removing his teeth from the Human's neck he looked around and bared his teeth aggressively. "You had better not try anything or I'll kill you." Was what he said as he would to any other Ghoul coming across his soon to be feast. Kaneki had turned into something of a binge eater but not anywhere near the well-known ones.

Catching the other Ghoul's scent he stopped as he was ready to tear out the eyes of his prey. It was familiar. No - it couldn't be...His mind was tricking him, Hide was dead. Kaneki had seen him die, had carried him on his own. There was no doubt though - he smelled Hide. His friend.

When Hide spoke so softly to him Kaneki turned to see the other, wearing new clothes than when he had last seen him but he knew it was Hide. His bloody lips opened but no sound came as his voice was choked with unwanted emotion. Tears soon spilled from his eyes and he smeared the blood on his face trying to wipe them away. Watching Hide bite into the other Human - it made Kaneki so excited.

He ripped into the screaming man, cutting off his air and letting the blood flow into his mouth. Hide wasn't a binge eater by any means, nor did he ever think he would be able to be. He was still trying to come to terms with all of this, after all. It had happened so suddenly for him, the transformation into his new self, that it would take ages before he grew properly used to it.

When the other's tears registered, Hide twisted and gave a bloody smile, the human's body hanging limply in his arms. "Yo, Neki. Been a while, huh?" He laughed quietly before his stomach gave another long-suffering growl and he forced his head back down, tearing into his prey without looking up. Now that he'd been recognized, he didn't think he would be hurt.

Not that it mattered if he was. Kaneki could eat him for all he cared. As long as they were together again.

. . .

The sight of Hide preditorial and so hungrily feasting on a Human body made Kaneki's blood pump - as if finding a new reason to stay alive. He was strong after all, and so many times had he sought out the Doves in order to test himself. He didn't care if he died or not, it was the chain of life - the strong survived, the weak were killed.

Musing with his thoughts he went back to eating, tearing the eyeballs from the man's skull and taking one into his mouth. He often enjoyed eating the weird things on a Human and Ghoul alike - he was indeed a cannibalistic Ghoul. Hide...he was there nearby, and Kaneki barely had any sense then of what was going on. Why was Hide a Ghoul, how had it happened? He had questions, though they were both ravenous. Eating for sustenance occupied his mind, he'd not even deal with binging this time around.

He was glad that he wasn't asked questions right away, for he wasn't in the state of mind to answer them. Not until his hunger had been sated. He finished off what he needed and dropped the rest to the ground, wiping his hands on the human's shirt to avoid having blood on them. Thankfully, he knew the back alleys well by now.

He had questions for Kaneki too. Like why he looked so ragged, where he had disappeared to and what had happened to him. Hide had figured out pretty quickly it had something to do with being a ghoul, but had no one he could ask about such a subject.

But the doctor had made an offer to save his life...he'd agreed to it.

Staying in a crouch after dropping his meal to the ground, Kaneki turned to look at Hide. He hadn't changed that much, his hair was longer and he seemed much more fit. Tilting his head Kaneki finally spoke. "What are you doing here?" In reflex to his own question, the hair on his neck stood on end. He knew Hide would not hurt him but he was still tense as usual when faced with another Ghoul.

"We were stalking the same meal...I hadn't sensed you at all. Guess I'm not used to all this yet." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave a comforting smile. "Though....I have been looking for you everywhere. You scared me, disappearing like that you know? Rabbits die when they get lonely."

Rabbits. It was so like Hide. Kaneki almost wanted to laugh but he was far too engrossed in the feeling that Hide was like him - a Ghoul. Narrowing his eyes he stayed put. "I see..." Licking his fingers he pondered Hide's words and finally stood on his feet, his scars upon his wrists and ankles now visible. "I didn't mean to...you scared me that time...so we're even."

Even huh? His expression softened as he stared at the scars. Torture? Or imprisonment? He doubted it, he likely would have heard of a ghoul as powerful as Kaneki being imprisoned. "We should get out of here before we're caught." He hesitated a moment before reaching out with one hand, hovering it in the air between them in an invitation to take it. "...I have a new apartment now...it has...some of your stuff in it that I salvaged...come with me."

He visibly flinched when Hide put out his hand, but after a few seconds, Kaneki curled his black nails around his palm, holding on tight. "It's good to see you..." He said as they started from the alley leaving the bodies behind. They moved slowly but with purpose, Kaneki was curious to see what the other had of his...he had always known Hide cared.

Hide was glad when Kaneki showed him trust, even if he had instinctively flinched at first. His heart felt like it was beating in his chest again...it had seemed to stop the moment that Kaneki had gone missing. 

"Why 'Neki, you almost sound like you missed me." His eyes were warm though when he glanced back with a comforting smile. "I missed ya too buddy."

. . .

He'd never be this way with anyone but Hide - they were clearly inseparable, even by death. Eyes roaming up and down his figure, Kaneki sighed softly. It felt so different to not be alone, as he had been for so long... Lips twitching he felt the want to smile yet stopped. He wasn't at a point yet to show even the slightest bit of happiness. Having gone through what he had Kaneki was sad, and a seemingly lost soul.

"You think so?" He queried as he gripped Hide's hand a little more. He didn't feel like letting go, not again... "So where's your place?" He asked because he was actually curious. Kaneki really had no fixed address, mainly sleeping in hollows and abandoned buildings.

"I know so. And one minute...." They soon came to a building with a back entrance. Hide led him inside and slowly up the stairs to the third floor. When he reached his door, he jiggled the keys for a moment before pushing through and letting Kaneki inside.

Right away in the living room, Kaneki's bookcase stood out amongst the mess, the books and shelf well taken care of and clean compared to the rest of it. "I took this and some of your clothes before they could get to them and auction them off. I know how important your books were to you so I wanted you to have them if you ever came back."

He had never really been over to Hide's before when they were kids - having either stayed home a lot or outside after school. It was almost a breath of fresh air to see what he saw when he entered. The spines, they called to him as if they had voices and he slowly padded toward the books. Reaching up with a hand he placed a few fingers on the books. The spines were free of dust and the shelves also looked very presentable - unlike the rest of the place.

His lips quirked for a second and his eyes watered just slightly as he pulled a large book from within everything. It was a Tatsuki Sen novel - his favorite author, and also someone he knew and hated. Still, it was good to see the works sitting so pristine. Like he had never been forgotten.

Like Hide could ever forget Kaneki. Kaneki was his best friend through and through--and probably the only person Hide held close. He just didn't get close to people like that, not really. It wasn't in his nature. Kaneki had been and would always be an exception to that rule.

"I...polished and dusted it every day. I remember how particular you were about your books...so....I...." Now he sounded embarrassed, reaching up to rub the back of his head with a little blush on his cheeks. "I know I'm ignorant, but I wanted to be able to do something for you."

With the volume in his hands, Kaneki retreated to the small couch after moving a few things seating himself and nosing into the pages. "Thank you...Hide." He said as he turned his vision to his friend after a moment of scanning the words on the page. Hide had always been the kind of person to put others before himself, and that's why Kaneki felt so good being around him. He guessed they'd pair up now and be together - only if he could take it... After all, loneliness had made Kanei into a monster.

"Do you...have any coffee?" He asked suddenly still drawn to pour over the book he held in his stained hands.

"You're welcome." Hide could take it. After all, as far as he was concerned, Hide had been a monster from the start. Possessive and lonely, he had latched onto Kaneki. Someone with a lesser tolerance level would've tired of Hide quickly. But not Kaneki. 

"I always have coffee. But remember my coffee sucks. Just a forewarning." He teased before heading toward the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with two brewed cups of coffee and set them on the coffee table, shoving some things aside so he could sit next to Kaneki.

Yawning as he scanned the next page of the book he noted Hide moving near with the coffee and startled - not used to having someone else around. Placing the book down he was actually bored of it, and leaned over to lay in Hide's lap feeling oddly secure there with his friend. "Hide."

His eyes were drooping and lack of sleep was catching up. Days of hunting and eating had exhausted him and Kaneki cradled his head in Hide's lap.

Hide blinked down at Kaneki when he laid his head in his lap, but didn't move. His expression softened and he reached down to gently cart his fingers through his best friend's hair. He didn't mind how dirty it was. Not at all. Kaneki could take a bath when he woke up.

"Sleep. I'll watch over you." He said and continued running his fingers through his hair.


	2. Inseparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Kaneki go back to Hide's place. Hide has kept some of Kaneki's favorite books safe and he pulls a volume from the shelf. Things then ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter woooooo

2: Inseparable

His eyes soon closed and Kaneki fell into a slumber, sometimes permeated by soft groans and moving around but ultimately he slept well. The feeling of Hide's hands in his hair made Kaneki think of his mother - before the abuse, before the hell, he had been put through.

He awoke about an hour later a little sore but curled up on the couch head still firmly nestled in his friend's lap. "Mmm..." Moving to sit up he slowly floundered and fell back against Hide. His body wasn't as awake as his mind which was already processing where he was, the book near his face, and Hide's comforting scent...

Hide had fallen asleep too, his stress evaporating off him at the feeling of having Kaneki close to him again. But then, Kaneki awakens and falls against him and he instinctively reaches up to catch him. "Whoa there--careful." He scolds quietly before steadying him.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, reaching up to pet his hair again just to calm him. It had seemed to work so well before. "You can take the bathroom first for a bath if you want."

The words came so sluggishly to his lips as he buried his face against Hide's leg, acting less like a Ghoul and more like a cat. He answered quickly, he was never okay. "No." And yet he sighed half growling in pleasure at Hide's fingers in his unkempt hair.

A bath, shower whichever one he really wanted. He wasn't quite sure but he knew something - he didn't want to be alone anymore. Getting up and leaning on the couch he took Hide's hand into his cold ones. "I want you with me...always." Not trying to be sappy Kaneki was quite serious, and began to pull the other from the couch and toward the bathroom - the place was so small he knew right where it was.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that--of course, he wasn't okay, what a stupid question. Would Kaneki ever be okay again? But his thoughts are interrupted by the growl and he smiles a little to himself, unable to help it. Cute.

But then Kaneki is dragging him toward the bathroom and his heart seems to speed up, his brain shutting down little by little. His cheeks darkened, but he followed obediently and went to sit on the side of the tub as he filled it up for Kaneki. "All right."

Padding to the bathroom with Hide in tow, Kaneki crouched on the floor as he listened to the tub begin to fill as Hide sat on the side of the tub. He preferred being low to the ground in order to take in things around him with more ease. Moving to sit on his knees he removed his shirt, back muscles rippling through his small body. He waited till the tub was more than full enough to sneak over to Hide and worm his fingers under his own top.

"You're getting in with me." It was spoken like an order, he wasn't playing. Lifting Hide's shirt he found himself fascinated with the other's stomach, taking in his scent so close up - it was intoxicating.

He couldn't help but watch, eyes transfixed on the other's body. It was wrong for him to pine for his best friend like this, especially with all they'd been through, but he couldn't help it. A possessive feeling stirred in his gut and he forced himself to look away, guilt simmering up. This was all innocent right? There was no way that Kaneki felt the same way about him. There was no way that--

Kaneki was taking Hide's shirt off.

Hide froze, allowing his shirt to come off. It revealed a scar where his surgery had taken place, long and going down his side. "...A....All right." Kaneki was staring at him so intensely. He didn't know what to do with himself. "...Let me up so I can....get my pants off." _Or take them off for me._

The scar. It was something to look at like a nice painting or picture in a book for him. Kaneki licked his lips as he finally worked the shirt over Hide's head, he wanted him...he was all his. The way his eyes moved to map all of Hide's upper body - Kaneki knew which parts he'd take and save for later, and which parts he'd ravish with bites and saliva...

Shifting away so Hide could move, he straightened to also removed his bottoms in one fell swoop, allowing Hide to see his best friend's body, covered in puckering scars and sinewy muscles. Leaning down after he had divested himself Kaneki wasted no time moving Hide's shaking hands away, each with kisses and licks to each digit before gravitating toward the button on the pants. Quickly looking up into his flushed face Kaneki asked only what he needed. "Are you ready?"

. . .

This was no longer innocent. It hadn't been innocent from the very beginning. Hide closed his eyes when Kaneki's eyes raked over him and outright shivered. A part of him was excited already, excited at being the object of Kaneki's attention like he had always wanted to be. All the jealousy over those girls he would look at, that Hide would encourage him to ask out, all of it, meant nothing under that hungry gaze.

He opened his eyes when he heard clothes hit the floor and let his hazy vision stare right back. That body, covered in scars, but still so wonderful to him. He wanted to cherish it, show Kaneki how much he wanted it, wanted him. But he was distracted by kisses and licks and he was already half-hard from that alone. "Y-Yes." He choked on his words, cheeks burning and eyes swimming with want, expression practically pleading with him to continue.

Hands aching to course overheated flesh tore at the pants, ripping the button and getting them, boxers included right down Hide's legs to see the prize that waited for him. His eyes glittered at the sight of Hide already slightly hard and twitching. Cool hands skating up against his legs they soon left as they met his calves, and Kaneki licked his lips again, feeling his own groin tingle with arousal.

Hair painting and framing his face Kaneki moved to snake out his tongue just wanted to have Hide as his own, to taste him. He was quick, lips parting to envelop Hide's cock in his mouth, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. As his tongue lapped at the bites he left his hands slithered up toward Hide's ass, dark nails biting into the soft globes of skin.

He reached back with shaking hands to turn the water off before the tub could overflow, not caring about the lost button. All he could care about was how Kaneki was looking at him, like he was the most ravishing thing in the world and he was strung up with desire. It drove him crazy with want. Was this really happening or was Hide still asleep? He wasn't sure, but he would take it for what it was.

He threw his head back with a moan and buried his hands in Kaneki's hair, fingers still trembling. The almost possessive way he was being touched cowed him immediately, making him arch and writhe under the administrations. "F-Fuck, 'Neki...."

Nails biting Hide's ass so hard they drew blood dripping down the skin Kaneki was feasting upon the single delicacy every Human and Ghoul male had - though this was different, they were so close almost as lovers then. He was almost ready to tear Hide apart with his sense of want and the need to possess every part of him - but he willed it back as he stroked the length in his mouth with all he had feeling Hide quickly grow in size.

He had actually sought this for years...never fully satisfied with others. Hide was the one, and there he stood before Kaneki, naked and lovely. Ready to be taken by the monster that was Kaneki.

Hide hardly minded the sting of nails or the blood trailing down his skin and dripping into the water. He had suffered much worse injuries in his life, including the one that would've killed him without this surgery that changed everything.

He arched his hips to push further into that mouth, seeking out the heat and...needing to feel more. "....Neki...I..." He trailed his hands away to grip the tub, knuckles turning white with the force of his grip. "I want....you...." _I love you. I fucking love you. Take me please._ It went unsaid, but it was felt in the air, in the syllables of his words.

Making trails of wounds his hands soon scrabbled for hold in the mess that became Hide's ass. The blood flowed freely into the hot bathwater and turned to taint it red. Kaneki still kneeled on the floor as he gave Hide a ride. Feeling the shove of those delicious hips into his mouth only led him to groan and breathe out his nose - gag reflex all but gone. If he could have spoken he'd have returned Hide's sentiments. But all he could do was love the other with his mouth, feeling blood trickle into his mouth from his teeth scraping the skin. His single eyes activated, and by way of reflex, his kagune appeared from his lower back, hovering around them both.

Kaneki could fuck him and then eat him for all he cared about the wounds. Hide continued shifting his hips into that mouth, taking the pleasure freely that was offered to him. "...Driving me crazy..." He whispered only for his lover, his best friend to hear. "Finally finally..." He sounded on the verge of sobbing, but not from the pain. No, it was from the relief, the relief of finally being in Kaneki's eyes, of finally being the one he saw. 

His Kagune responded in kind, ripping free from his lower back and moving to trail along Kaneki's in a sensual touch he was still too afraid to really give to Kaneki. The fact that this was happening hadn't yet been instilled in his bones. He needed to process.

The touch of madness that he felt only increased yet he had some hold over actually going insane. Maybe it was having such a comforting scent as Hide's, maybe it was the act they did, that kept him from really going over the edge. Feeling the cock in his mouth slam into his throat made him growl past the fullness that was Hide. He was just waiting to feel the thick shaft scream. Hands dug into the ass they met with fingers somehow slipping into cuts and really poking around, the feeling was out of this world.

Appearing as hungry animals his Kagune wrapped around Hide's and they danced in a dance only Ghouls could do. Oh how wonderful it'd feel to have them buried inside Hide's warmth...

The pain made him hiss, but he was too distracted by the pleasure to really care. "...Neki...if you keep that up, I'm going to--" He was embarrassed by it, a little cowed at the thought of losing himself in the other's mouth, but at the same time he was barreling towards it with no sign of stopping. He clenched his fingers tightly on the rim of the tub and shook like an earthquake as his orgasm washed over him, pleasure erupting from every force in his body.

He couldn't think, could only feel. The feeling of their Kagune dancing together only added to his pleasure, made him feel more like he was being devoured so good.

The feeling washed over him like the first time he had ever tried eating Humans. That tingle that began in his mouth and only spread outward to everywhere else. Swallowing as his throat clenched on Hide's shaft buried deep within his mouth Kaneki shivered, nails digging gashes into Hide's ass before sliding out to messily grip his hips.

His own shaft was hard as hell, painfully in need of his own attention. Eyes opening he slipped himself from Hide watching the now limp cock twitching as it shot out the last of it. Licking his lips Kaneki grinned and growled, wrapping his arms around Hide's middle and nuzzling against his stomach.

The words out of his mouth he actually meant. "I love you...Hide..."

He felt bad for letting it out so quickly, but he couldn't really help himself. His hips twitched under the fingers, muscles spasming with pleasure. "Fuck," he groaned and reached out to trail his fingers through Kaneki's hair again. "Fuck." He said again, completely overwhelmed and unsure of what to do now that he'd been pleasured so good.

He wanted to touch Kaneki, but he was quickly distracted by words he never expected to hear. His heart clenched and tears welled up in his eyes before he could possibly stop them and slipped down his cheeks. "Yeah...I...love you more, buddy." He laughed, but it was full of mirth and not his usual self-loathing one.

He meant it. No matter how much Kaneki loved him, he would always love Kaneki more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @digisoulwings for suggesting fic ideas


	3. Loss of Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghouls go at it in the bathtub!! Things transpire as Kaneki gets hungry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the whole thing!!  
> If you guys wanna see more, drop a comment~

Blinking he realized he had almost gone crazy on his friend and was suddenly sympathetic as he gazed around as if coming off a high. "Are you okay?! W-what did I do?" Biting his lips he could still taste the remnants of Hide in his mouth, and sighed as he gripped his head with bloody hands. "I'm sorry...I...I guess I kinda lost myself..."

He hummed and reached out, tracing his lips. "It's all right. I liked it. Now get up here and kiss me. You're supposed to kiss them first you know." He teases before tugging at him. "Up and at em. Come on. We still have a bath to take. As much as I like staring at you naked."

Kaneki sputtered, getting up and licking his lips again - a new habit? He felt his cheeks get warm as Hide replied. "You really did?" He gently kissed Hide, feeling their bodies mesh. "You still have to pay me back...are we gonna do that in the bath?" He was a little apprehensive, much as he used to be - though he could still get back to the way he was before. Possessive and hungry...

He hummed against Kaneki's lips before pulling back and giving another little laugh. "Yup, what better place to do it than in the bath while I clean you? I have every intention of pampering you silly, so get used to it. I missed you." His eyes glitter and he slips into the bath, ignoring the blood and reaches for him. "Come on in." 

Nodding he stepped forward to grab Hide's hand and climb into the tub. Standing there he hissed a little at the hot water against his skin, though it felt good. "What now?" Kaneki felt bad for inflicting so much damage to Hide, and his Kagune curled around him protectively. "Hide..."

"Let's wash a little first," he gently tugged him down to the water. His eyes softened. "I promise I'm all right. You can bandage it when we get out. How about that...?" He leaned in for another kiss, humming a bit to himself. "...I have always wanted to do that....always...."

Washing sounded good, and with Hide's guidance, he sank into the water as his Kagune retreated. Still mulling over it in his head Kaneki sighed leaning back against the tub and was caught off guard when the other leaned close for another kiss. Face flushing he also felt Hide's knee press against his shaft, still painfully hard and he winced, half groaning. "Hide..."

"This for me...?" He teased, feeling the shaft pressing against his knee. "You'll have to wait a minute. We need to wash." He reached around for the soap and lathered his hands before reaching out to run his fingers up Kaneki's chest. "This feel good, buddy...?"

"Yeah...you jerk..." Groaning Kaneki bit his lip again as Hide reached out with soapy hands to wash his chest. Swiping the soap himself Kaneki scrubbed at his face flecking off the blood in strips to watch it fall and dissolve into the water. "Mmm..." Feeling Hide's hands run over scars still showing on his torso Kaneki sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm a jerk huh? Forgive me for being in disbelief that I was pining all this time when I could've had you from the start." Resists the urge to nip at his lips and instead washes up his shoulders and then down his legs, purposely avoiding that spot. He would wash that last. "Almost there buddy."

. . .

Wrapping his arms around Hide's neck he ran circles on his back with his nails, lowly growling at the nice sensations he felt from his body being washed. As Hide traveled to his legs Kaneki felt himself thrust forward - the area was very alert and sensitive.

Hide snickered, but finally reached between Kaneki's legs to stroke up his shaft with his soapy hand. "There ya go." He practically purred. "Easy...it's okay. I got you." He liked this side of Kaneki, liked it very much. But he wanted to make sure Kaneki got the chance to truly enjoy it.

He gripped Hide's back with claws, babbling and squeezing his eyes shut. "Hide mmm......" He wanted to feel it more, faster even. Perhaps the water was just slowing things down... "Ar-are you done washing me? What about you?"

"Well, we still need to do your hair..." He purred and sped up his hand a moment before slowing it down again. "As for me, you seemed a little impatient, so....I thought that it would be okay to touch you a little."

He shivered and a change came over him. Digging his nails up Hide's back his Kagune sprang forth again, only this time they were out for a purpose. Moving toward Hide one of them twisted into his left chest spiraling around the ribs. With a dark smirk Kaneki pulled his head forward to lick Hide's neck. _"Screw my hair...can we just focus on my dick? I want to bury myself in you...please hurry...before I start eating you."_

"You've lost any sense of patience, haven't you...?" He shuddered, confused but hopelessly aroused. "All right. You can....you can fuck me. Go ahead." He bucked his hips into Kaneki's, letting him feel the swell of him getting excited again. "Go ahead." He says again, growing a little impatient himself. He knows it's going to hurt, but he hardly cares. As long as it's Kaneki, Kaneki can do whatever he wants to him.

The slosh of bathwater was heard as Kaneki literally flipped Hide around in the bath bringing his torn up ass into view. In the back of his throat, he growled and shoved a few fingers inside Hide's ass. He was so tight - so scared, but Kaneki liked that, his Kagune curling around to embed themselves into Hide's skin. Kaneki was again going off the deep end. There was no stopping him once he had started.

Hide buried his face against the wall, crying out when he was entered so abruptly, the burn enough to make him tremble. But he took it all without complaint, knowing that it would be worse before it would get better. He was scared, definetly scared, but he was more than willing a participant. "...Neki...Neki...." He muttered to himself, groaning softly.

As he pushed fingers in and out, Kaneki's Kangune also plunged in and out of the holes they had made only adding to the pain Hide was to feel. Leaning over Hide's back Kaneki bit into the other's shoulder getting mesmerized on the taste of his friend's blood and the feeling of flesh in his mouth. He'd make Hide beg for his cock, make it hurt and watch him squirm.

He cried out again and clawed at the wall, not that it did him any good. This was okay. It was even okay if Kaneki ate him. He would heal eventually if left alive, but....even if Kaneki killed him, that was...that was okay. Because they'd still be together, right?

"Go ahead and take me..."

Cock twitching in anticipation he removed his fingers and shoved himself inside Hide's ass. Still tasting the blood from the earlier bite he reached over and turned Hide's head for a bloody kiss. Oh Kaneki would take him alright...and make it so he'd be on the verge of death, but not dead... He didn't feel like losing his best friend just yet.

He let out another loud cry before he was turned for a kiss. He tasted his own blood. It didn't disgust him as some people did. In fact, his eye activated at the flavor and it healed some of his wounds. He did his best to keep up with the kiss, too weak to do much else. "...Hn...hah--!"

The force of pushing himself into Hide was welcoming as he felt the muscles clench around him. Licking Hide's lips he pressed more into the kiss, biting at Hide's upper lip and gleefully growling when it began to bleed. Kagune still embedded in his flesh Kaneki worked them around in the wounds, feeling the squish of everything inside. Breathing out his nose hands raced down Hide's back, tearing up even more flesh.

He was being torn up. He should've expected it, but it still came as a surprise to him. Fully expecting to be eaten at the end of this, he closed his eyes and took what was given to him, almost zoning out completely from the pain. He loved Kaneki, loved him very dearly and loved that they were doing this, but his body was screaming and he didn't know what to do.

Breaking the kiss he planted his mouth back at Hide's shoulder, enjoying the sense of feeding on his best friend while pushing his hips back and forth in and out of the abused ass. Purring he grabbed Hide in a hug, smearing blood all over his body. There was blood in and around the tub now, and the scent of both Ghouls making violent love was present inside the tiny bathroom.

That purr was cute, even in a situation like this and Hide manages to smile even covered in blood and body going numb. He rests his head against the wall, feeling his heart skipping, and just hopes he'll survive till the end so Kaneki doesn't lose anyone else.

Pounding himself into Hide harshly with teeth ripping into his shoulder Kaneki soon came to orgasm, gripping Hide's sides and digging in lines of red onhis skin. He growled and buried his face in between the other's shoulder blades, licking his salty skin. Panting as he finished he pulled Hide down into the water to watch lazily as blood drifted from Hide's injuries even though they slowly healed and turned the water a deep red.

Hide wasn't quite sure how to describe that feeling, but it was one he liked. Kaneki coming to fruition inside him. He panted as he was dragged into the water and felt his wounds slowly begin to heal, his strength also slowly beginning to return. 

He tilted his head and kissed him gently.

Growling into the kiss Kaneki slowly pulled his Kagune out from inside Hide's body, dipping them in the water to clean off anything on them. Kissing back with a gentle bite he hummed in his throat, still buried inside his partner. "Are you okay?"

The Kagune stung when it pulled out, but Hide forced himself to ignore it. As for whether or not he was okay...he wasn't sure, if he were to be completely honest...but Hide was nothing if not a liar. A good one. So he grinned lethargically up at Kaneki and traced his cheek. "You bet, buddy."

. . .

Knowing he lied often and was good at it, Kaneki decided to humor Hide and smile back, swiping his tongue across his lips to get any flecks of blood of his face. His eye was still active as he held Hide's body so his head was above the tub and he possessively stayed still- he didn't want the feeling to end.

Though it had to and he gave Hide one last long kiss before pulling up and out to let the other relax and turn around gingerly in the water. However, upon seeing Hide's still standing erection Kaneki eyed it more hungrily than before...

 _"Do you want me to take care of you?"_ He said with a crooked smile, he was slowly slipping again.

Glad that Kaneki humored him, he eagerly responded to that tongue with a moan and leaned in close. Despite the pain, despite everything, he was still so happy to be able to be close to Kaneki like this. He leaned on Kaneki's shoulder, taking in the feeling of being held so possessively.

He liked it. He would've done the same if he hadn't felt so weak and lethargic.

Suddenly empty, he squirmed, the feeling more saddening than he expected. But at the question, he froze. He wasn't sure he could handle another round. 

"That's all right, 'Neki," he said with a tired smile. "I'm tired. We can continue later."

His eyes glittered and he put fingers to his lips. _"Well then, you'd better heal quickly so I can have fun with you again."_ And he stood, stepping out of the tub in search of a towel, opening the doors underneath the sink and grabbing one. Not even bothering to cover himself he toweled off his hair, giving an almost angry look back at Hide.

In a low and crazed tone he spoke, _"I'm borrowing some of our clothes to leave for a few minutes. I'll be back to get you in bed~"_ And he walked from the bathroom with a bounce in his step like a crazed animal. The door opened and closed shortly after and Hide was left alone with silence.

He stiffened under that angry gaze, but the moment Kaneki left he deflated completely, exhausted. He wasn't like Kaneki, most ghouls weren't like Kaneki, their regenerative ability took more time and energy. Despite being a fellow ghoul, Kaneki was clearly his superior. Kaneki could do with him what he wanted.

He was okay with being used like this, no matter how much pain he was in. But he couldn't quite fight his body's reaction of relief as he scrubbed himself clean, not caring about getting soap in his wounds.

He had to hurry so Kaneki didn't get mad.

. . .

He had gone out to eat, more accurately binge eat. His heart was full but his body and stomach were far from it. Heading into an alleyway he donned his mask - he still kept it after all the time. It reminded him he belonged, even if it was only once.

Cracking a few fingers he trailed some prospective prey - a few Ghouls creeping around in the darkness. A rumble sounding in his throat he hissed and got down on all fours Kagune snaking out like they had brains. The Ghouls in question didn't know what hit them as Kaneki pounced in a blur of black and white, hurling one to the wall as he gouged in the chest of another with his Kagune, laughing as the blood sprayed from the wound.

The one against the wall begged for mercy, a concept Kaneki didn't know as he plunged a strike at the Ghoul's head, gutting him through the forehead. The final Ghoul tried to attack for his friends but was easily subdued. Feasting on one after another Kaneki soon felt his hunger dip, but there was still more fun to be had. Picking up parts of the bodies he'd take them back to leave for later, nothing like snacking~

Getting back to the apartment, Kaneki crept up the stairs and came in the door. He hadn't bothered to lock it. Still carrying pieces of his victims he wiped his hands after putting the leftovers inside a ziploc in the fridge - he was sure Hide would be hungry later.

Going to where the other laid out on the couch, Kaneki bent down to lick his mouth, saying hello with a small kiss. "I'm back."

Hide gave a small smile and returned the kiss with a pleased sigh, still too exhausted to do much else. "...Hey 'Neki. I smell food." He wasn't hungry yet, but it was good to know it was there. Comforting. He never brought food back in case anyone dropped by to check on him, but he would be super careful to eat it before anyone came over...not that anyone ever did, he was just paranoid.

Hide reached out with tired hands and traced Kaneki's cheek. "...Come over here with me...?"

"Sure." Climbing on top of his lover Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide's neck nuzzling into his hands. "Hide..." The feeling of being with one he really trusted felt good, he wasn't by himself, and he didn't feel lonely. Loosely wrapping his legs with Hide's they snuggled there on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @digisoulwings for suggesting fic ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) and tumblr (gxtsugatxnsho) for requests!!


End file.
